leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away locally to Korean language Pokémon games in Generation V. List of event Pokémon Cinema Genesect This Genesect was distributed to players who attended showings of M16 from January 9 to 15, 2014. Distribution 10/12 Shiny creation trio These Pokémon were distributed at and department stores across South Korea from September 14 to October 6, 2013. Dialga and Palkia were only distributed to players who pre-ordered a copy of Pokémon X or Pokémon Y, but only one could be received per pre-order. Giratina was distributed to players at Pokémon X and Y demo events. Dialga and Palkia were distributed via infrared and Giratina was distributed via local wireless. Dialga Distribution Palkia Distribution Locations Giratina Distribution Locations World Championships 2013 Qualifiers Tournament Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed at the in South Korea. Each Pokémon is based on a Pokémon used by the champion in the Junior, Senior, and Master Divisions. The champions are Kwon Do-Heun for the Junior Division, Sa Seung-Heon for the Senior Division, and Park Se-Jun for the Master Division. Each Pokémon was distributed from noon to 6:00 pm. Se Jun's Liepard Distribution Seung Heon's Cresselia Distribution Do Heun's Hitmontop Distribution 2013 World Championships Smeargle This Smeargle was distributed at the 2013 World Championships from August 10 to 11, 2013. On August 10, 2013 it was available from noon to 8:00 pm and on August 11, 2013 it was available from 9:00 am to 4:00 pm. It was available to English, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, and Spanish language games. However, Japanese and Korean games received English versions. This Smeargle has an IV of 31 for both Attack and Speed. Distribution Character Fair Jirachi This Jirachi was distributed via infrared to commemorate the COEX Seoul Character and Licensing Fair, which took place from July 17 to 21, 2013. It was available from 10:00 am to 6:00 pm each day. Distribution Team Plasma Deoxys This Deoxys was distributed at the aT Center in Seoul, South Korea from May 4 to 5, 2013. It was distributed to celebrate the opening of Pokémon Town 2013. Distribution Strongest Class Pokémon These Pokémon were distributed at the South Korean Pokémon World Championships 2013 qualifier over five distribution periods. The Pokémon obtained was random. The first two distributions were at the Seoul Trade Exhibition & Convention center, the third distribution was at the , and the last two distributions were at the aT Center. Dragonite | id= | ability1=Multiscale| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Normal|move1=ExtremeSpeed| type2=Fire|move2=Fire Punch| type3=Dragon|move3=Dragon Dance| type4=Dragon|move4=Outrage| ribbon=Classic| country=South Korea| datedis=February 24 to May 5, 2013| black2=yes| white2=yes}} Distribution Scizor | id= | ability1=Technician| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Steel|move1=Bullet Punch| type2=Bug|move2=Bug Bite| type3=Flying|move3=Roost| type4=Normal|move4=Swords Dance| ribbon=Classic| country=South Korea| datedis=February 24 to May 5, 2013| black2=yes| white2=yes}} Distribution Tyranitar | id= | ability1=Sand Stream| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Fire|move1=Fire Blast| type2=Ice|move2=Ice Beam| type3=Rock|move3=Stone Edge| type4=Dark|move4=Crunch| ribbon=Classic| country=South Korea| datedis=February 24 to May 5, 2013| black2=yes| white2=yes}} Distribution Metagross | id= | ability1=Clear Body| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Steel|move1=Bullet Punch| type2=Psychic|move2=Zen Headbutt| type3=Fighting|move3=Hammer Arm| type4=Ice|move4=Ice Punch| ribbon=Classic| country=South Korea| datedis=February 24 to May 5, 2013| black2=yes| white2=yes}} Distribution Garchomp | id= | ability1=Sand Veil| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| met=Pokémon Event| type1=Dragon|move1=Outrage| type2=Ground|move2=Earthquake| type3=Normal|move3=Swords Dance| type4=Rock|move4=Stone Edge| ribbon=Classic| country=South Korea| datedis=February 24 to May 5, 2013| black2=yes| white2=yes}} Distribution Plasma Genesect This Genesect was distributed in South Korea via infrared at participating stores over the weekends during January 19 to February 11, 2013, from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm. No distribution was held on February 10, 2013 due to the , so Genesect was given out the next day. During the distribution, players could also participate in a special Funfest mission, called Mythical Items (Korean: 환상의 물건 Hwansang-ui mulgeon), which involved looking for shining places in caves and roads. Possible items that could be found included s, , , , , and . The prize for finding 20 items was three s. The double score prize was one . Distribution Locations Concert Piplup This Piplup was distributed to commemorate the appearance of Dawn's Piplup in Best Wishes! Season 2. It was distributed at participating and stores from December 22 to 25, 2012 between 2:00 pm and 6:00 pm. However, the event was canceled across all 10 e-mart stores on December 23, 2012. Lotte Mart stores at Cheongyang-ri, Suwan and Jeonju also closed down on December 23, 2012 due to unrelated industrial matters. Distribution Locations Cinema Meloetta This Meloetta was distributed on December 11, 2012 as part of a special early screening of Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice at Yongsan CGV at 6:00 pm. It was then distributed via infrared at regular screenings from December 19, 2012 to February 28, 2013. Distribution Sacred Swordsman Keldeo This Keldeo was distributed on December 11, 2012 as part of a special early screening of Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice at Yongsan CGV at 6:00 pm. It was then distributed at various locations from December 19, 2012 to January 6, 2013, to players who bought tickets to regular screenings of the movie between December 19 to 31, 2012. Distribution Locations Kanto Starter Eggs These Pokémon were distributed via infrared at the from November 8 to 11, 2012 between 10:00 am and 6:00 pm each day. Each of the three Pokémon has an IV of 31 in one stat: Defense for , Speed for , and HP for . These Pokémon can be if the eggs are traded to another game, which bypasses the Shiny check. Bulbasaur | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Overgrow| nature=Random| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=False Swipe| type2=Normal|move2=Block| type3=Grass|move3=Frenzy Plant| type4=Normal|move4=Weather Ball| country=South Korea| datedis=November 8 to 11, 2012| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| black2=yes| white2=yes| egg=yes}} Charmander | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Blaze| nature=Random| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=False Swipe| type2=Normal|move2=Block| type3=Fire|move3=Blast Burn| type4=Flying|move4=Acrobatics| country=South Korea| datedis=November 8 to 11, 2012| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| black2=yes| white2=yes| egg=yes}} Squirtle | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Torrent| nature=Random| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=False Swipe| type2=Normal|move2=Block| type3=Water|move3=Hydro Cannon| type4=Normal|move4=Follow Me| country=South Korea| datedis=November 8 to 11, 2012| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| black2=yes| white2=yes| egg=yes}} Distribution 2012 World Championships Pikachu This Pikachu was distributed at the 2012 World Championships. It was available to English, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, and Spanish language games. However, Japanese and Korean games received English versions. Distribution Summer Carnival Pikachu This Pikachu was distributed at the 2012 Toonie Festival (Korean: 2012 투니페스티벌 2012 Toonie Festival) on the third floor of the aT Center in Seoul via infrared from July 14 to August 29, 2014. It was distributed from 10:00 am to 6:00 pm each day. Distribution Korean Nationals 2012 Volcarona This Volcarona was distributed via infrared at the Korean Nationals 2012, which was located at the aT Center, from June 9 to 10, 2014. Distribution Strongest Return Mewtwo This Mewtwo was distributed via both infrared and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. In South Korea, it was distributed at Hobby Square via infrared on March 4 from 11:00 am to 6:00 pm, and was distributed via Wi-Fi to all Korean language games from March 15 to May 10, 2012. Distribution Movie 2011 Ash's Pokémon These Pokémon are based on the that appeared in Black—Victini and Reshiram and the that appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom. These Pokémon were distributed at CGV theaters from December 22, 2011 to February 29, 2012. They were distributed to the game they are not normally obtainable in, with being distributed to White and being distributed to Black. Reshiram Distribution Zekrom Distribution Eind Victini This Victini was distributed to players who pre-ordered tickets to Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom or Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram from December 15 to 31, 2011. It was available at 9 selected CGV movie theaters from December 22, 2011 to January 8, 2012. Distribution Locations Homeplus Darkrai This Darkrai was distributed to commemorate the future release of the movies [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]] from September 3 to 25, 2011. Distribution Locations 2011 World Championships Scrafty This Scrafty was distributed at the 2011 World Championships. It was available to English, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, and Spanish language games. However, its language of origin is always English. | id=08141| ability=1| ability1=Moxie| nature=Brave| encounter=fateful| met=Worlds 2011| type1=Fire|move1=Fire Punch| type2=Dark|move2=Payback| type3=Fighting|move3=Drain Punch| type4=Normal|move4=Substitute| item1=Leftovers| ribbon=Event| country=the United States| datedis=August 14, 2011| disdate=1| black=yes| white=yes| originlang=English}} Distribution Station Zoroark This with the move was distributed to players to commemorate the airing of Zoroark: Master of Illusions in South Korea on Tooniverse. The event was first distributed at the 2011 Korean Pokémon World Championships held at on June 26, 2011, from 8:30 am to 6:00 pm. The event was also distributed at the 2011 Korean Pokémon World Championships held at Seoul Trade Exhibition and Convention Center on July 3, 2011, from 8:30 am to 6:00 pm. This Zoroark was again distributed from July 11 to August 28, 2011, at various stores, various stores, Pokémon Story stores in and , at the Store in Hobby Square, and at the Tooni Festival (Korean: 투니페스티벌 Tooni Festival). Distribution See also Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:Generation V event distributions Category:Korean event distributions